Goutte à Goutte
by Gargouilles
Summary: Un jour d'été, à Camelot. La canicule fait des ravages à la frontière, et Gaius part s'en occuper, déléguant à Merlin le soin de s'occuper de ses patients. Privé de serviteur, Arthur est en manque de ses idioties et décide de lui rendre visite au laboratoire... Joyeux anniversaire, Arth' ! :)


_Disclaimer : à la joyeuse bande de J qui les a créés et qui nous les prêtent si gentiment pour qu'on puisse les cabosser )_

_Contexte : Arthur roi de la saison 4 ;) Rien d'autre à dire… Si ce n'est que le rating M est __**JUSTIFIE **__! Quant au pairing, de une c'est un cadeau, de deux c'est moi qui l'écrit. Pas de surprise, donc ;)_

_Bonne lecture !_

**Goutte à goutte**

– Sire.

La voix de Gaius fit se redresser Arthur. Il était dans la grande salle du conseil, penché sur des papiers compliqués, essayant d'appréhender au mieux la gestion la plus optimale. Il avait demandé à ce qu'on ne le dérange pas, et il avait envoyé Merlin s'assurer que personne ne franchisse la porte. Et voilà que Gaius entrait sans permission, Merlin sur ses talons. Pour sa décharge, il fallait avouer que le serviteur avait l'air gêné, se tortillant, mal à l'aise.

Poussant un profond soupir, Arthur se renversa dans sa chaise. Ça faisait deux heures qu'il était enfermé ici, et il ne voyait aucune solution à leur problème de sécheresse. Ça faisait deux semaines qu'une température caniculaire régnait à Camelot, et comme le temps semblait se poursuivre, les paysans inquiets pour les récoltes avaient demandé audience. Arthur leur avait assuré que son peuple ne mourrait pas de faim si les récoltes venaient à mourir sous la chaleur. Le problème, c'est qu'il avait dit un peu ça négligemment. Et il avait beau étudier le problème sous toutes ses coutures, il avait peur : si la température persistait dans les prochains jours, exterminant les champs, il risquait la famine. Hélas, tout roi qu'il était, il ne gagnait aucun pouvoir divin, et ne pouvait pas faire pleuvoir de sa simple volonté.

Il laissait tomber pour aujourd'hui, et décida d'écouter ce que le médecin de la cour avait à lui dire. Pourvu que ça ne soit pas une épidémie. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça en ce moment

– Gaius ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire, malgré sa voix lasse. Que puis-je pour vous ?

– Hélas Sire, ce sont des mauvaises nouvelles qui m'amènent à vous…

_Ah non, pas l'épidémie !_ songea Arthur.

– La sécheresse et la canicule sont très difficilement vécues par le peuple, reprit Gaius. Si à Camelot, les consignes de sécurité (ne pas sortir aux heures les plus chaudes de la journée, par exemple) les plus élémentaires sont respectées, ce n'est pas tout à fait le cas en bordure du territoire. J'aimerais m'absenter pendant quelques jours pour me rendre à la frontière ouest… Il y a eu des cas de brûlés par le soleil dont je dois m'occuper.

Le roi se détendit. C'était certes tragique pour les blessés, mais pas catastrophique. A force de s'attendre au pire, les petites mauvaises nouvelles lui paraissaient presque supportables.

– Pas de souci Gaius, sourit-il. C'est une très bonne décision. Nous parviendrons à survivre au château sans vous quelques jours.

Il y eut un silence en réponse. Perplexe, Arthur posa les yeux sur son serviteur qui évitait son regard. Il ne comprenait pas. Que se passait-il ?

– J'aurais besoin de chevaliers Mon Seigneur, reprit Gaius.

– Bien sûr, acquiesça Arthur.

Encore un instant de flottement. Toujours aussi décontenancé, Arthur s'agaça.

– Il y a un problème ? demanda-t-il.

– Non Mon Seigneur… déclara Gaius d'un ton si calme qu'il en était désarmant. Mais j'ai actuellement des patients au château qui nécessitent un traitement régulier, et quotidien. J'aimerais déléguer à Merlin la gestion de ces patients.

Incrédule, le regard d'Arthur alla de Merlin, aux joues cramoisies, à Gaius, le visage très sérieux.

– Merlin ? Vraiment ? interrogea Arthur.

– Il a toutes les qualifications requises, depuis le temps qu'il suit mon enseignement. Il remplira parfaitement ce rôle.

– Dans ce cas il n'y a aucun problème, sourit le roi.

Il posa un regard plein de fierté sur son idiot personnel. Son valet n'était donc pas une charge inutile irrécupérable.

– Sire… cela veut dire que Merlin prendra pleinement mes fonctions pendant mon absence. Cela se traduira donc… par une semaine, voire plus, durant laquelle il ne pourra assurer son service à votre égard.

Ah. C'était donc cela, le regard fuyant. Merlin l'abandonnait pour la semaine, et il n'osait pas affronter les yeux d'Arthur pour lui avouer. Il eut un instant le cœur douloureux. Merlin l'abandonnait. Il ne le verrait plus pendant une semaine. Une semaine, voire plus. C'était difficilement supportable. Un voile de tristesse s'abattit sur ses pupilles bleues et il ressentit le besoin de faire du mal à son valet. C'était bête, méchant et irrationnel et Arthur en avait bien conscience. Ce n'était pas la faute de son serviteur s'il devait remplacer Gaius ! Mais il voulait que Merlin ressente la douleur de le perdre comme lui souffrait.

– Pas de problème, sourit-il encore. Je suis sûre que Guenièvre s'occupera bien de moi en attendant.

Une brève lueur de rage et de jalousie traversa le regard de Merlin, qui planta ses orbes bleus dans celles d'Arthur. Mais il ne dit rien. Qu'aurait-il pu dire, de toute manière ? Son statut l'empêchait de tout.

Ceci entériné, Gaius s'inclina et sortit de la pièce. Un bref instant, Merlin resta face à Arthur, les yeux lançant des éclairs. Puis sans un mot, il fit brusquement volte-face et quitta la salle à la suite de Gaius.

...

Le médecin partit le soir même, avec une solide garde, et une sacrée réserve de fioles et de décoctions. Il fit ses adieux à Merlin en le serrant en bas des marches, et lui adressa une liste de recommandations aussi longue qu'un jour sans pain tant ils discutèrent longtemps à voix basse, Gaius parlant et Merlin acquiesçant mécaniquement. Puis il partit et le vide se fit. Restèrent Arthur et Merlin, seuls dans le soir tombant. Avec maladresse, le roi tenta d'engager la conversation avec son valet.

– Merlin… dit-il en tendant une main vers son épaule.

Merlin se déroba aussitôt d'un pas sur le côté, et lui cracha des mots affreux au visage :

– Je ne suis pas votre serviteur pour les jours à venir ! Alors si vous n'avez rien à me dire de professionnel, ne venez pas me parler !

Et sans regarder Arthur, il monta les marches et s'engouffra dans le château.

...

Deux jours plus tard, Arthur dut se rendre à l'évidence de deux faits :

Un : Il faisait tellement chaud dans l'air ambiant qu'il tolérait que ses chevaliers se baladent chemise ouverte, et que ses gardes prennent des pauses plus fréquentes, ou assurent leur service dans des endroits ombragés. Lui-même se retenait à grand peine de ne pas se promener torse nu tant sa fine chemise lui collait à la peau.

Deux : Merlin lui manquait affreusement. Le jeune homme laissait un grand vide derrière lui. Bien sûr, Guenièvre était très efficace et Arthur avait la plus grande estime pour elle… Mais ce n'était pas Merlin. Son humour, ses yeux rieurs, ses oreilles décollées et son insubordination.

C'était stupide non ? Se sentir aussi vide à cause de l'absence de Merlin. Un seul être vous manque, et tout est dépeuplé. Le monde d'Arthur était vide. Vide de sens, vide de Merlin, vide de tout. Sa fierté avait été mise à mal par le comportement de Merlin lors du départ de Gaius, mais une fois n'était pas coutume, Arthur était prêt à passer outre. Après tout se persuadait-il depuis deux jours, sa relation avec Merlin n'était pas liée à leur lien de subordination. Bien sûr, ça comptait. C'était ainsi que ça avait commencé. Mais depuis le temps, ils étaient devenus amis. Et normalement, les amis étaient capables de se voir, se retrouver, partager des choses sans que ça soit lié à une relation de servitude. Arthur mourrait d'envie que Merlin vienne le voir, juste cinq minutes, pour lui dire bonjour en passant, comme ça. Pour lui prouver qu'ils étaient amis. Pour le plaisir de le voir. Pour le convaincre que tous les grands discours de Merlin et sa foi en lui étaient réels. Mais ça n'arriva pas.

Arthur passa deux jours à attendre que la porte s'ouvre sur Merlin, à sentir son cœur battre un peu trop vite à chaque fois que résonnait un bruit contre le battant. Et à être déçu quand le battant révélait un chevalier, un serviteur, ou Guenièvre.

Alors pour une fois, le grand roi de Camelot décida de mettre sa fierté de côté et de sauver tout seul sa relation avec Merlin. Et pour cela, il fallait aller faire preuve d'humilité auprès de Merlin. D'après ce qu'il en savait, Merlin s'était acquitté consciencieusement de sa tâche médicale quand il le fallait, et avait passé le reste du temps enfermé dans le laboratoire de Gaius.

C'était donc vers l'officine que se rendait Arthur, en pestant contre la chaleur. C'était le milieu de l'après-midi, et il ne croisa pas âme qui vive dans les couloirs. C'était guère étonnant. Il avait fait donner des directives dans ce sens. Que ça soit le peuple ou les nobles, chacun attendait le soir ou le matin, ou même carrément la nuit pour vaquer à ses occupations. Le reste du temps, Arthur avait vivement recommandé de ne pas bouger et de se reposer.

Dans un premier temps, les nobles avaient protesté, arguant que leurs serviteurs se devaient de continuer leur service pour leur apporter des serviettes imbibées d'eau fraîche et des pichets de vin glacé. Arthur s'était montré inflexible. C'était des humains comme les autres, et la chaleur les atteignait à ce titre comme tout le monde. Lentement, le château avait plongé dans une torpeur et une drôle de léthargie la journée, dont tous s'éveillait au fur à et mesure que le soleil se couchait. Il avait fait annuler tous les entraînements, ne supportant plus son armure. Il perdait cinq kilos de sueur à chaque fois qu'il la revêtait.

Seuls restaient en poste les chevaliers, et les gardes. Et quelques autres rôles essentiels de la vie du château : quelques cuisinières pour préparer à manger (mais elles alternaient les jours de travail car les cuisines étaient ce qui s'approchaient le plus du brasier de l'enfer), Merlin dans son rôle de médecin, Arthur dans son rôle de roi… Geoffrey de Monmouth également, mettait un point d'honneur à rejoindre sa bibliothèque tous les matins. Arthur soupçonnait que c'était la fraîcheur de la pièce qui l'attirait, et non l'amour du travail.

La fournaise avait atteint son paroxysme ce jour là, du moins semblait-il ainsi à Arthur tandis qu'il se pressait dans les couloirs. Son pantalon collait à sa peau, et il aurait tué pour pouvoir enlever sa fine chemise de toile. Mais les rois ne se promènent pas débraillés alors il se contentait de la soulever de sa peau poisseuse de temps en temps, dans la vaine illusion de créer un courant d'air.

..

Lorsqu'il arriva devant le laboratoire de Gaius, une autre sorte de chaleur le prit. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec la température extérieure. C'était en lui, et ça embrasait ses reins. Il allait revoir Merlin pour la première fois depuis deux jours.

La porte était entrebâillée, et il jeta un œil à l'intérieur, discrètement, pour vérifier si Merlin était là. C'était le cas. Le ventre d'Arthur se contracta un peu plus.

Son serviteur était de dos, et il ne portait qu'un simple pantalon. Et rien d'autre. Pas de chemise, pas de chaussures. Silencieusement, Arthur poussa la porte et fit deux pas dans la pièce. Concentré sur ce qu'il faisait, Merlin ne bougea pas, et permit à Arthur de l'observer à loisir. C'est alors que les choses devinrent compliquées pour Arthur.

Merlin se tenait debout devant la table, et était accoudée à celle-ci. De fait, cela faisait ressortir l'arrondi de son dos, la cambrure de ses reins, le galbe de ses fesses. Arthur déglutit sans bruit. Le spectacle était intolérable à supporter, s'il ne pouvait pas le toucher. Il avança encore d'un pas, ne pouvant détacher son regard du dos de Merlin.

Merlin émit alors un grognement, et Arthur s'immobilisa, persuadé d'avoir été surpris en pleine contemplation indécente. Mais il ne se faisait que se parler à lui-même et Arthur reprit sa caresse visuelle. Ses yeux dévoraient chaque parcelle du corps dénudé de Merlin, y compris la naissance de ses fesses, qu'il devinait sous le pantalon tombé bas sur les hanches. Et puis soudain, il y eut cette goutte de sueur.

Elle partit de la nuque de Merlin, qui avait trop chaud sous ses cheveux corbeau. Elle était toute petite, et elle roula très lentement sur l'épaule gauche, avant d'atteindre la colonne vertébrale. Là, la pente devenait plus forte et ce fut plus simple pour la petite goutte, qui avait grossi au fur à mesure de sa chute, de glisser le long de la peau luisante. La goutte serpenta sur la chute de reins de Merlin, sinuant entre les vertèbres de la colonne, glissant toujours plus vite et plus grosse. Fasciné par cette gouttelette, Arthur ne parvenait pas à en détacher son regard, et il se passa inconsciemment la langue sur ses lèvres devenues brusquement sèches. C'était stupide, mais il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour recueillir cette goutte au coin de sa bouche.

Puis lentement, la goutte atteint la fin de sa course, à la bordure du pantalon. Pile au milieu du dos de Merlin, elle pénétra dans le pantalon et Arthur se surprit à l'imaginer continuer son chemin sur les fesses de Merlin, pouvait aller à des endroits horriblement érotiques qui étaient défendus à Arthur. Il eut alors une bouffée de jalousie irrationnelle à l'égard d'une _goutte de sueur_, parce que celle-ci avait le droit de dévaler le corps de Merlin.

Inconsciemment, Arthur remonta le regard en direction de la nuque de Merlin, en tendant la main, désireux de suivre le tracé indécent d'une deuxième perle d'eau, ou bien de la cueillir en pleine chute, pour que sa langue remplace la goutte. Il avait désormais très chaud, et plus du tout à cause de la température ambiante. C'était son corps tout entier qui s'était embrasé sous l'observation assidue de son valet.

Puis soudain, il y eut une explosion, à la fois dans l'air et dans le corps du roi.

L'explosion dans l'air, elle prit la forme d'un petit nuage blanc qui se forma au dessus de Merlin. Et le petit nuage se dilata, explosa, et une fine pluie s'abattit sur Merlin, et uniquement lui. En temps normal, Arthur aurait hurlé à la magie, et aurait essayé d'assassiner le sorcier. Mais là, c'était bien trop fascinant pour que cette pensée effleure sa conscience. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était les milliers de gouttelettes qui dessinaient le corps de Merlin, le caressaient, reflétaient le soleil qui tombait sur lui et l'illuminaient. Toute cette eau qui courait, faisant chatoyer la peau de Merlin, c'était plus que ce que la conscience d'Arthur était en mesure de supporter. Il était officiellement devenu jaloux de l'eau. Il se sentait ouvrir la bouche de béatitude, et s'il ne s'était pas repris, il se serait mis à baver. En voyant deux gouttes se réunir pour n'en former qu'une et plonger dans la vallée interdite qu'étaient les fesses de Merlin, sous le pantalon, Arthur sentit son érection déjà bien présente devenir totalement visible, impossible à cacher, ni même à réfréner. Et cela consistait en l'explosion dans le corps d'Arthur.

Hypnotisé par le spectacle, Arthur se décala de trois pas pour voir le profil de Merlin.

Pendant toute la durée de l'observation d'Arthur, Merlin n'avait pas bougé. Il était totalement absorbé dans ce qu'il faisait, le nez collé contre un tube à essai dans lequel de la vapeur se formait. Mais comme le tube était bouchonné, la vapeur se transformait en goutte le long de la paroi de verre, glissait et retombait au fond. Et recommençait son cycle immuable. Merlin fixait la potion sans ciller.

Arthur lui, préférait de loin le spectacle de la peau de Merlin mouillée. Soudain, le phénomène de nuage et pluie recommença, à l'occasion d'un marmonnement de Merlin. Et Arthur qui pouvait désormais observer son serviteur de trois quart, recommença à être fasciné.

Cette fois, les gouttelettes glissaient d'abord sur le visage de Merlin, s'accrochaient à ces cils. Merlin battait alors furieusement des paupières pour les faire tomber. Et les gouttes dessinaient alors les pommettes, sinuaient sur sa joue, et atteignaient les lèvres. Là, elles restaient suspendues dans l'air, et l'envie d'Arthur de les arracher à Merlin en passant sa langue dessus fut plus forte encore, envie augmenté par la langue de Merlin qui caressaient ses lèvres et avalait l'eau.

Toutes les gouttes n'avaient pas la malchance de finir ainsi absorbées. La plupart continueraient de courir le long du cou de Merlin, sa pomme d'Adam, les clavicules, puis attaquaient la descente du torse.

Mais la perle la plus fascinante, sur laquelle Arthur resta bloqué très longtemps, elle atteignit les lèvres de Merlin. Mais chanceuse, il ne fut pas éradiquée par la langue rose de Merlin. Elle resta suspendue à la lèvre inférieure, un peu trop en déséquilibre… Et elle tomba. Pas en direction du sol. Droit sur le torse de Merlin. Où elle entreprit de dévaler le corps parfait et fin.

Longtemps Arthur regarda cette goutte là et les autres. Elles glissaient sur son torse, s'accrochaient au bout des tétons qui se redressaient, probablement sous le chaud-froid ressenti. Puis continuaient de descendre, s'infiltraient dans le nombril, dessinaient les abdominaux, le ventre plat et blanc… et enfin entraient dans le pantalon, à la lisière des poils sombres qu'Arthur devinait.

Le roi aurait dû cesser tout cela il y avait bien longtemps déjà. C'était indécent, et déloyal. Merlin était tellement concentré qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, ni entendu entrer. Et lui en profitait pour l'admirer sans aucune gêne ou retenue. Mais il lui était impossible de cesser, ou même de songer partir. Se soulager seul serait trop difficile.

Il y eut enfin la rupture. Ce fut à cause de la goutte chanceuse, celle qui avait échappé aux lèvres et avait continué son voyage sur le torse de Merlin. Cette fois, elle entreprit l'escalade du téton droit de Merlin, et se retrouva de nouveau dans l'air, sur le point de tomber… Et de nouveau, elle fut chanceuse. Elle chuta, mais n'heurta jamais le sol. Au contraire, elle retomba de nouveau avec une veine insolente sur le corps de Merlin, à un demi-centimètre du nombril. Elle évita habilement ce gouffre dont elle n'aurait pu ressortir, continua sa promenade tranquille… et pénétra le pantalon de Merlin pile au centre, à l'endroit où le duvet sombre de Merlin se devinait le mieux.

Arthur craqua. Il désirait à en mourir être une goutte d'eau, et faute de pouvoir le devenir, il fit trois pas rapides, saisit Merlin à bras le corps et pressa furieusement ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Merlin sursauta en sentant quelqu'un le toucher, alors qu'il n'avait pas senti de présence à côté de lui. Choqué, il repoussa dans un premier temps la présence étrangère. Mais l'autre, s'il accepta de lâcher ses lèvres, continua de le maintenir contre lui. Les yeux de Merlin s'ouvrirent rond sur le visage d'Arthur qui le contemplait d'un air gourmand.

Le regard d'Arthur était empreint d'une telle lubricité que Merlin se sentit réagir immédiatement. En plus, il sentait l'excitation d'Arthur contre lui, et ce fut plus fort que tout le reste. D'un regard, il engloba tout le tableau, Arthur pressé contre lui, la chemise rouge du roi trempée de sueur qui collait à se peau et ne laissait aucune place à l'imagination, son regard brûlant… Et il cessa de réfléchir pour se jeter voracement sur les lèvres ouvertes.

Sans attendre, Arthur lui offrit l'accès à sa bouche ouverte, et ils s'embrassèrent comme des déments, possédés par le démon de la luxure.

..

Ce n'était pas totalement exceptionnel, en fait. Depuis quelques mois, ils jouaient à cela sans jamais avoir franchi le pas. Tout avait commencé un jour de rage, où Merlin avait envoyé Arthur « _se faire foutre ! _». Alors qu'il aurait dû être furieux et le punir pour une telle insolence, Arthur avait répondu instinctivement « _seulement si tu viens avec moi_ » du tac-au-tac. Cela les avait douchés, et Merlin avait filé sans demander son reste, mort de honte. Pendant quelques jours, la gêne avait dominé leur relation, trop honteux de leurs répliques. Puis Arthur avait réalisé qu'il avait certes dit ça sous l'impulsion du moment, mais qu'en réalité, il le pensait en grande partie… Il désirait son serviteur. Et vu la rougeur des joues de Merlin, son air embarrassé et son regard qui courait parfois sur son maître pendant son bain, Arthur en avait conclu que peut-être que le sentiment était réciproque.

Il avait saisi sa chance pour le vérifier un jour où Merlin, de nouveau grossier et en colère, avait décrété à Arthur qu'il _« s'en branlait_ ». Et Arthur de répondre immédiatement « _je peux te donner un coup de main si tu veux_ ». Merlin avait viré cramoisi, et n'avait rien dit. Il n'était pas parti non plus. Ni infirmation, ni confirmation.

Depuis, il y a toujours un peu de ça dans l'air entre eux. Moitié drague, moitié envie. Ils s'allumaient l'un l'autre sans jamais rien faire. Ils savaient avoir envie de l'autre, mais trop de choses les retenaient. Leurs statuts, le fait qu'ils étaient deux hommes, la peur d'être surpris, et surtout peur de ce qu'une étreinte bestiale révèlerait : ce n'était pas le corps de Merlin qu'Arthur désirait, même si c'était une part non négligeable. C'était son cœur qu'il voulait. Bien sûr, Merlin semblait déjà lui avoir dévoué son âme… mais ce n'était pas pareil. Et Arthur n'avait pas la confirmation que Merlin ressentait la même chose que lui. Du désir sexuel, oui, mais de l'amour ? Il ne voulait pas prendre son serviteur dans un recoin sombre juste pour se satisfaire physiquement, et repartir ensuite la queue entre les jambes, le cœur brisé.

Alors il avait réfréné ses ardeurs et avait observé son valet dans l'ombre, à la dérobée, juste pour le plaisir de le voir lui sourire. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, en tout cas. Aujourd'hui où toute cette eau avait détruit le dernier barrage dans l'esprit d'Arthur, et l'avait poussé à prendre possession du corps de son serviteur.

Les mains d'Arthur tenaient Merlin au creux de la taille, et le serraient tellement fort contre lui qu'il l'aurait brisé si Merlin n'avait pas été le plus impatient des deux. Il se cambrait volontairement pour frotter son excitation contre celle d'Arthur, émettant des soupirs rauques encore plus érotiques que le reste de la situation. Merlin le repoussa juste un instant, le temps de glisser ses mains sur sa peau brûlante, et lui enlever précipitamment sa chemise, qui se déchira. Aucun des deux ne songea à s'arrêter pour autant.

Une fois à moitié dénudé, Arthur sourit d'un air lubrique à Merlin qui le regardait avec gourmandise, les yeux voilés par l'envie. Ils n'échangèrent aucune parole mais leurs yeux en disaient bien plus que tous les mots qu'ils auraient pu prononcer. Avec une langueur intolérable, Arthur embrassa Merlin, lentement et profondément, avec toute la tendresse du monde. Jusqu'au moment où Merlin gémit contre sa bouche, parce qu'Arthur massait en même temps l'érection de son amant avec sa main droite. Ce fut pour eux un signal pour un retour à la bestialité et l'accomplissement de leurs pulsions physiques.

Arthur laissa aussitôt courir sa bouche et sa langue le long de la gorge de Merlin, qui renversa la tête en arrière. Le roi entendait bien suivre le même chemin que le tracé de l'eau encore visible sur la peau de son Merlin, et léchait le corps de son amant, avec quelques morsures ci et là. Rien d'assez profond pour le marquer, mais cela laissait dans l'esprit de Merlin des souvenirs, comme autant de tatouages invisibles gravés au fer rouge dans son corps.

Arthur parvint finalement au téton droit, qu'il engloutit avidement, et Merlin s'arqua, grogna, gémit en jetant ses hanches vers l'avant tant la caresse lui plaisait. Jusqu'alors, Merlin s'était accroché au rebord de la table, et ses mains avaient dû y gagner deux ou trois échardes dont il se moquait éperdument. Mais lorsqu'Arthur commença à jouer avec ses boutons de chair, l'un avec sa langue l'autre avec sa main baladeuse, il sentit sa raison se briser et il essaya de monter sur la table. Sentant son mouvement, Arthur arrêta un instant de suçoter sa poitrine pour le saisir convenablement et le hisser sur le meuble.

Instinctivement, Merlin entoura de ses jambes la taille de son roi, et le pressa contre lui, pour sentir le plus de contact possible entre leurs deux érections. Il obtint rapidement l'effet escompté sur Arthur, qui gémit longuement, d'une voix rauque et saturée de désir.

Arthur entendait prendre son serviteur sur la table le plus rapidement possible pour se libérer de ses pulsions, ce que Merlin était parfaitement prêt à accepter. C'est pourquoi le roi poussa son serviteur de la main, pour qu'il s'allonge sur le bois dur… et comme il était inconcevable que Merlin s'étende sur le bazar de la table, Arthur ne tergiversa pas longtemps. De sa main libre –celle qui ne caressait pas son serviteur à cet instant précis en fait– il effectua un large mouvement, et jeta tout à terre. Le fracas atteignit les oreilles de Merlin, mais il était déjà tellement perdu dans un océan de bourdonnements divins et de gémissements érotiques –les siens et ceux d'Arthur– qu'il ne songea même pas aux conséquences de ce bruit.

Il se contenta de s'allonger, et de se cambrer pour qu'Arthur le déshabille au plus vite, car la chaleur de son pantalon était plus insoutenable que l'air saturé de sueur. Arthur obéit bien vie, et immédiatement, Merlin se retrouva aussi nu que le jour de sa naissance, son sexe dressé entre les mains de son roi, qui caressait la hampe de mouvements experts. Aucun des deux amants ne vit monter la brume du sol.

La préparation de Merlin, et tout ce qui se trouvait sur la table à cet instant s'était mêlé lors de la chute, et cela provoquait une réaction bizarre. Le brouillard grossit, enfla, et les enveloppa tous deux. Ni Merlin ni Arthur ne s'en rendirent compte, parce qu'à cet instant précis, Arthur venait d'embrasser Merlin au bord de l'aine, et jouait de sa langue tout autour de son sexe sans jamais l'effleurer. Et c'était bien trop bon pour se soucier d'autre chose, comme le décor, par exemple.

Cependant, ils finirent par remarquer que la luminosité derrière leurs paupières closes par la félicité avait changé. Et que le vent qui caressait doucement leurs peaux était totalement étrange. Ils finirent par ouvrir des yeux étonnés sur une vaste pelouse.

Ils se trouvaient désormais, une fois la brume retombée, sur une immense table de pierre. Ladite table, qui ressemblait fortement à une table sacrificielle, était au centre de bâtiments en ruine tout autour d'eux. Bouches bée, ils contemplèrent le lieu d'un air perplexe. Leur positon n'avait pas changé, et la pierre lisse avait exactement les mêmes dimensions que la table de bois où Arthur avait allongé Merlin. Merlin était toujours nu, et Arthur toujours vêtu de son pantalon. Sans bouger, muettement, leurs yeux détaillèrent l'endroit. Puis leurs regards s'accrochèrent l'un à l'autre et le décor leur parut insignifiant.

Ils étaient toujours dans des conditions parfaites pour faire l'amour violemment, et Merlin se redressa légèrement et embrassa son roi à en perdre haleine. Moins d'une minute plus tard, leurs cris emplissaient le lieu empreint d'une tranquillité indescriptible.

Des préliminaires enflammés en suivirent d'autres, et bientôt Arthur se déshabilla totalement. Ils découvraient le corps de l'autre, qu'ils connaissaient de leurs yeux et qu'ils apprenaient désormais de leurs mains et de leurs bouches, tâchant de mémoriser les zones sensibles de l'autre. Puis Merlin regarda Arthur, ses yeux bleus devenus sombres comme de l'encre tant le désir l'étreignait et il murmura à l'oreille de son amant :

– Maintenant Arthur… Prends-moi maintenant…

Son chuchotis rauque était sans doute la chose la plus sensuelle qu'Arthur n'eut jamais entendue, et il obéit immédiatement. Il prépara intolérablement lentement son serviteur, de son point de vue, avant de le pénétrer précautionneusement. Avec une infinie tendresse, il recueillit aux coins des yeux de Merlin les quelques larmes de douleur qui y perlaient, et se lécha les doigts avec un regard sulfureux. Subjugué par la vision érotique qu'Arthur lui offrait, Merlin en oublia sa douleur. Et quand Arthur se mût à l'intérieur de lui, le monde de Merlin se transforma en une accumulation de sons, et de couleurs, de bruits et d'odeurs, sans réelle consistance. Il hurlait de plaisir sans chercher à se contenir, car personne ne pouvait les entendre ici. Arthur criait de concert avec lui, et à l'occasion d'un mouvement plus fort que les autres, se libéra dans le corps de son amant, qui s'arqua et rendit les armes à son tour, se répandant entre eux.

Aussitôt après, Arthur se retira et vint s'étendre près de Merlin, le serrant contre lui le plus fort possible et lui murmurant des mots tendres. Il brûlait dans sa gorge le « je t'aime », et les mots mourraient sur ses lèvres car il n'était pas sûr que Merlin fût prêt à entendre ça.

...

Lentement, les deux amants s'enlacèrent sur la pierre froide, le dos de Merlin contre le torse d'Arthur, les bras de celui-ci maintenant fermement son serviteur contre lui. Aucun des deux n'avait froid, réchauffés par l'autre, malgré le lieu, malgré la pierre, malgré le vent. Ils se suffisaient à l'autre. Doucement, leurs cœurs ralentirent et leurs pouls s'apaisèrent. Avec douceur, la main gauche d'Arthur attrapa celle de Merlin et se posa sur son cœur pour le sentir palpiter.

– Merlin… souffla Arthur en embrassant la nuque de son amant.

Il n'obtint aucune réponse, mais la main de Merlin serra la sienne un peu plus pour lui montrer qu'il écoutait. Arthur déglutit. Il devait le dire.

– Tout à l'heure, je t'ai observé dans le laboratoire…

Aucune réaction. Il poursuivit, toujours à mi-voix en serrant fortement Merlin contre lui.

– J'ai vu un nuage, et j'ai vu la pluie tomber sur toi…

Merlin se raidit brutalement, Arthur le sentit bien contre lui. Et avant qu'il ne puisse faire un geste, Arthur acheva.

– J'ai vu ta magie…

Aucun des réflexes guerriers d'Arthur n'était préparé à ça. Merlin s'extirpa de ses bras en un instant, et se réfugia à l'autre bout de la table sacrificielle. Il était toujours nu, et il n'avait pas de vêtement. Comme la situation était extrêmement gênante, il aurait aimé cacher sa nudité mais n'avait que ses bras pour cela. En désespoir de cause, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Blessé, Arthur constata la peur panique dans son regard, et les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Merlin était terrifié par ce que venait de dire Arthur. Terrifié par les conséquences.

– Merlin… murmura Arthur d'une voix douce en tendant une main vers lui.

Le serviteur s'échappa un peu plus à son contact, manquant de tomber.

– Arthur… Arth… thur… bégaya Merlin. Je… j'ai… vous le dire… Tuez-moi.

La dernière phrase tomba comme un couperet, choquant profondément Arthur. Les yeux larmoyants de Merlin ne souffraient d'aucune incertitude. Il était apeuré et n'avait aucune envie de mourir, Arthur le voyait bien, mais il était totalement prêt à se sacrifier pour le royaume de Camelot. Arthur vit rouge.

– Certainement pas ! s'exclama-t-il, furieux.

Et utilisant toute son agilité, il bondit, saisit Merlin et le plaqua contre la pierre, sous lui. Leurs deux corps nus étaient aussi proches qu'ils l'avaient été pendant l'acte de chair, mais l'issue était nettement moins joyeuse.

– Ne sois pas stupide, Merlin. Tu crois vraiment que je t'aurais fait l'amour si j'avais eu la moindre envie de te tuer ?

Quelque chose de fragile et de délicat naquit alors sur le visage de son serviteur. L'espoir. L'expression « faire l'amour » plaisait beaucoup à Merlin. Entre toutes celles qu'aurait pu utiliser le roi (et il y en avait un certain nombre), il avait choisi celle-là, et plus que tout, cela convainquit Merlin. Il eut le souffle coupé sous le regard indescriptible qu'Arthur posait sur lui. Il restait gêné malgré tout. A causes des ses mensonges.

– J'ai voulu vous le dire des centaines de fois, murmura-t-il.

Arthur lui sourit et relâcha un peu son étreinte, permettant à Merlin de se redresser. Avec tendresse, le roi embrassa son amant, longuement.

– Je me fiche que tu sois magicien Merlin. Je ne penserais pas que tu es la plus belle personne du monde si je ne t'aimais pas. Je n'ai pas la moindre envie de te sacrifier, ni maintenant ni plus tard. Tu es magnifique et tu as la plus belle âme qui soit. Ta magie est comme toi. Belle. Et je l'aime autant que je t'aime toi.

Puis il se tut, rougissant de ce qu'il venait d'avouer à son serviteur. Qui fondit en larmes sous le trop plein d'émotions. Craindre pour sa vie un instant et recevoir une déclaration d'amour de son roi éternel la seconde d'après, c'était un peu trop pour le jeune garçon. Avec amour, Arthur redressa tout à fait Merlin dans ses bras et l'enlaça. Puis il posa délicatement la pulpe de ses doigts sur les joues humides et récolta une larme au bout de l'index, toujours aussi émerveillé par la manière dont les gouttes d'eau dévalaient le corps de Merlin avec perfection. Il posa ensuite le doigt sur la bouche de Merlin.

– Chhhh, murmura-t-il. Calme-toi.

Les sanglots de Merlin finirent par s'apaiser. L'étreinte d'Arthur était chaude et rassurante, pleine d'un sentiment de sécurité et d'amour qui créait un feu d'artifice dans le ventre du sorcier.

– Je donnerais ma vie pour vous, mille fois et sans hésiter. Si vous saviez combien je vous aime… chuchota-t-il en fixant Arthur à travers ses yeux humides.

La bouche d'Arthur fondit sur la sienne et l'embrassa à en perdre haleine. Longuement, ils combattirent l'un l'autre pour la domination du baiser, mordant et léchant les lèvres de l'autre avec passion. Ils finirent haletants, front posé l'un contre l'autre.

Arthur revint à la raison un peu plus vite que Merlin. Il s'échappa des bras accueillants pour reprendre ses esprits, et descendit de la table de pierre. Puis commença à se balader. Il aurait pu se revêtir, vu qu'il avait encore son pantalon lorsque le voyage avait eu lieu –et donc qu'il gisait encore à terre quelque part– mais il choisit de rester nu.

Du coin de l'œil, il voyait Merlin le reluquer ouvertement alors qu'il se baladait dans l'herbe autour de lui, et il était très fier de l'effet produit sur son amant.

– Où sommes-nous au juste ? C'est toi qui nous as amenés ici ? demanda-t-il sans vraiment attendre de réponses.

Mais il n'y eut qu'un silence inquiétant suite à sa question. Il connaissait Merlin par cœur et si ce dernier n'avait rien su, il aurait répondu une petite pique cynique du genre « je ne suis pas une carte ambulante, je ne peux pas deviner un truc pareil comme ça ! » Mais il n'y avait que le silence. Alors Arthur se retourna.

Merlin, assis en tailleur, se mordait les lèvres d'un air gêné.

– Tu sais quelque chose ? demanda Arthur doucement.

– Moui… grommela Merlin. Ce n'est pas moi qui ait provoqué ça, du moins pas volontairement. Mais… nous sommes sur l'île des bénis.

Haussant un sourcil, Arthur attendit la suite. Merlin semblait attendre une réaction de sa part comme si le nom de l'île lui rappelait quelque chose.

– C'est un haut lieu de magie, l'un des sites rituels des prêtresses de l'Ancienne Religion, soupira Merlin devant l'ignorance de son roi. Je peux sentir la magie dont ce lieu est baigné jusque dans mes orteils. C'est un endroit puissant, empreint d'une magie très ancienne. Et…

– Et ? demanda Arthur, subitement inquiet de la suite au vu de la tête de Merlin.

– Et nous avons consommé, et consumé, notre amour sur la table sacrificielle. C'est… c'est un engagement devant la magie, Terre nourricière. Un engagement pour l'éternité. Nous sommes liés, pour toujours et à jamais, dans cette vie et les suivantes.

Alors qu'Arthur restait béat de bonheur, Merlin ajouta, gâchant le côté romantique de la chose :

– Enfin je crois. Je ne me souviens plus des termes exacts. Faudrait que je vérifie dans mon livre de magie.

Arthur explosa de rire. Merlin lui déclamait son amour, et juste après avouait incidemment qu'il étudiait la magie ! Toujours riant, il fit les quelques pas qui le séparait de son amant boudeur, et le prit dans son bras. Merlin commença par se défendre, et à repousser Arthur gentiment, puis se laissa gagner par la joie à son tour. Arthur le prit bêtement dans ses bras et le fit tournoyer comme un enfant, Merlin était tellement léger pour lui !

Cette fois son amant riait aux éclats avec lui. Ils avaient l'air de deux gosses, mais ils n'en avaient cure. Ils s'aimaient, ils étaient liés pour l'éternité et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Puis Arthur reposa Merlin à terre, qui chancela car sa tête tournait. Arthur tendit la main pour l'attraper, mais un mouvement incohérent plus fort que les autres les fit tous les deux basculer à terre, Merlin entraînant Arthur dans sa chute.

Riant encore, ils se pressèrent l'un contre l'autre dans l'herbe fraîche, et s'embrassèrent encore et encore. C'est quand la main de Merlin glissa vicieusement le long du torse d'Arthur en direction de son entrejambe que ce dernier réalisa à quel point ils étaient tous les deux en pleine forme. Merlin lança une œillade vicelarde en faisant jouer ses doigts à la lisière du sexe d'Arthur, sans le toucher. Arthur grogna et fondit sur la bouche de Merlin pour se venger.

Au vu du souffle court et des pommettes rouges de ce dernier lorsqu'il le relâcha, Merlin avait apprécié. Et il recommença alors à explorer de la langue toutes les parcelles du corps de son serviteur haletant.

– Dis… commença Arthur en mordillant un lobe d'oreille. Ils risquent de s'inquiéter à Camelot non ? Comment on fait pour rentrer ?

Merlin souffla d'une voix rauque avant de répondre, semblant avoir des difficultés à formuler une phrase complète. Il fallait noter pour sa défense qu'Arthur avait envoyé une main à la rencontre de son sexe, et qu'elle frôlait l'aine en un geste sadique parfaitement contrôlé.

– A pied, je dirais qu'il nous faudrait… –Ah ! cria-t-il sous une impulsion plus forte d'Arthur– Au moins trois jours, acheva-t-il difficilement.

– Sans vêtements ? Autant se suicider tout de suite. Merliiiiin, susurra Arthur d'un ton cajoleur.

Il n'y eut aucune réponse, mais cette fois Arthur avait cessé ses caresses, et Merlin le fixait droit dans les yeux, comprenant que la question qui allait suivre était sérieuse.

– Fais de la magie, dit Arthur.

Et le ton n'était pas coercitif, trop exigeant ou suppliant. C'est calme et tranquille, parfaitement maîtrisé. Mais ça avait un sens extrêmement profond pour eux deux. Arthur, le souverain de Camelot, suppliait Merlin, son amant le sorcier, de faire de la magie devant lui pour la première fois. L'instant était solennel.

– Fais de la magie, répéta Arthur. Et ramène-nous comme nous sommes venus.

– C'était pas volontaire, grommela Merlin. Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir m'y prendre.

– Je peux toujours te montrer comment _te prendre_ pour te donner une motivation, souffla Arthur à son oreille avec un sourire vicieux.

Merlin sentit les coins de sa bouche s'élargir d'une oreille à l'autre tandis que l'érotisme de la phrase d'Arthur créait un effet dans son corps, et si personne ne venait combler ce manque rapidement, ça deviendrait insoutenable.

– J'ai probablement besoin de motivation et de passion pour me concentrer, oui… affirma-t-il les yeux luisants.

Arthur s'exécuta aussitôt. Il poussa Merlin à s'allonger totalement sur l'herbe, et entreprit de le caresser, et de descendre avec sa langue toujours plus près de la hampe désormais bien réveillée et gonflée de sang de Merlin. Le serviteur poussait ses hanches vers l'avant en des mouvements spasmodiques pour augmenter les frictions, excité comme un fou. Simultanément, il essayait vaguement de se concentrer sur sa magie qui bouillonnait furieusement dans ses veines, mais la conscience avait déserté son esprit, et son cerveau n'était plus vraiment irrigué, aussi avait-il les plus grandes difficultés du monde. Puis Arthur referma sa bouche sur son gland, et il laissa échapper un bref cri de pur plaisir. L'or inonda son corps et ses yeux, et leurs corps s'évaporèrent de l'île.

La morsure de la terre sèche avait laissé place à un moelleux incomparable dans le dos de Merlin. Arthur le lâcha une minute pour observer les lieux.

– Très doué Merlin, le complimenta-t-il en reconnaissant sa chambre royale. Mieux, tu as réussi à nous faire atterrir _dans _les draps, et pas _dessus._

Merlin refusa de répondre et jeta son bassin en avant, contre la gorge d'Arthur.

– Impatient, murmura celui-ci en souriant et en replongeant vers le corps dénudé.

Et il disparut sous les draps pour reprendre sa caresse buccale qui faisait gémir Merlin de plaisir. Il s'y prenait plutôt bien, suçant, léchant, astiquant avec application l'érection de son serviteur. De sa main gauche, il chatouillait également les fesses de Merlin, effleurant avec délicatesse son entrée encore assez dilatée. A chaque fois que les doigts s'approchaient un peu trop près, Merlin gémissait bruyamment. Arthur finit par accorder mouvements de langues et de doigts pour donner le plus de plaisir possible à son serviteur. Les gémissements devinrent cris, et Arthur accéléra le rythme. Il avait à peine poussé un doigt à l'intérieur de Merlin quand celui-ci se cambra et hurla de jouissance, se répandant sur Arthur et en partie dans sa gorge.

Loin d'être mécontent, Arthur sourit largement, heureux d'avoir provoqué un tel sentiment de bonheur à Merlin. Il remonta vers sa bouche et l'embrassa profondément, sentant la poitrine de Merlin se calmer progressivement au cours du baiser.

Il s'apprêtait à se détacher de son amant pour lui dire qu'il l'aimait lorsqu'une main délicate entoura brusquement son érection. Il mordit légèrement Merlin sous la surprise et le plaisir.

– A mon tour de vous faire plaisir, mon roi, murmura Merlin.

Et il repoussa Arthur pour le coller contre le matelas, et descendit le long de son corps en exhalant des soupirs chauds et concupiscents qui firent frémir Arthur. Et puis il disparut totalement sous la couette et entreprit d'offrir à Arthur le même plaisir que celui qu'il venait de lui faire. Avec lenteur, il attaqua sa descente le long de la hampe. Jusqu'au moment où il entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir et se refermer. Il se figea. Il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir qui c'était, ni quoi faire. Dans le doute, il s'installa de manière à gonfler le moins possibles les draps d'Arthur, et retint sa respiration.

– Sire !

_Leon_. Merlin devint écarlate. Si le chevalier le trouvait ici… il n'osait même pas imaginer la suite.

Arthur, de son côté, était écarlate et tentait de répondre tant bien que mal aux questions de Sir Leon. Il faisait de son mieux pour paraître naturel, mais il était dans son lit, nu, en plein après midi, sous les draps alors que la température ambiante avoisinait les 40° (au moins). Il ne pouvait absolument pas se lever sans révéler Merlin, ou pire, sa nudité et… son érection. Qui ne redescendait pas. La situation l'électrisait d'ailleurs plus qu'autre chose.

Le regard de Leon allait de lui au lit, et à la forme de son amant sous les draps… Fort heureusement, les draps actuels d'Arthur étaient gonflés et vaporeux, et cachait une partie de la silhouette. Impossible de deviner qu'il s'agissait d'un homme.

– C'était tout Leon ? finit-il par demander avec nonchalance.

– Oui. Sire. Désolé du dérangement.

Leon jeta un dernier regard à la forme tapie, et s'éloigna de quelques pas… Puis fit brusquement volte-face, et lança :

– Faites attention avec les courtisanes, Sire. Ne jouez pas trop. Vous êtes roi.

Et repartit aussi sec, absolument pas désireux de rester une minute de plus dans la pièce. La porte claqua derrière lui et le silence reprit ses droits.

Merlin ressortit de sous la couverture et regarda Arthur, cramoisis tous les deux. Puis Arthur bougea, et Merlin comprit qu'il n'avait rien perdu de son excitation, et qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir s'en sortir tout seul. Alors aussitôt, son esprit se focalisa de nouveau sur son amant, et il sourit. Puis il embrassa longuement Arthur, chatouillant sa hanche, et empoignant son sexe pendant le baiser. Il commença des lents va-et-vient de la main tout en l'embrassant. Jusqu'au moment où un profond gémissement échappa à Arthur, et Merlin décida que son roi était prêt. Il embrassa avec délicatesse les lèvres d'Arthur une dernière fois, et partit achever son œuvre avec sa bouche. Arthur l'en remercia en gémissant son nom, accompagné de soufflements d'appréciation rauques absolument délicieux à entendre. Puis Arthur émit un râle plus fort que les autres et se libéra sous le sourire satisfaisant de Merlin.

Totalement épuisés, les deux amants s'allongèrent confortablement l'un contre l'autre et commencèrent à somnoler.

...

Ils passèrent l'après-midi au lit entre période de demi-sommeil et de veille durant lesquelles ils bavardaient tranquillement, soit doucement avec des mots tendres, soit se lançaient des petites piques cinglantes, se disputaient gentiment, pinçant la peau, et punissant l'autre par des morsures sur le corps, marques d'appartenance de l'un à l'autre.

La faim les prit le soir venu, et Merlin descendit obligeamment chercher à manger en cuisine pour deux. Comme ils étaient partis de l'officine, et revenus dans la chambre d'Arthur, le sorcier n'avait absolument aucun vêtement, et il emprunta ceux d'Arthur, bien trop grands pour lui. A voir les yeux brillants de plaisir d'Arthur lorsqu'il contempla Merlin qui s'habillait, ça ne semblait pas du tout déranger le roi. Au contraire, il adorait voir Merlin dans ses vêtements, preuve que le jeune homme lui appartenait totalement. La silhouette étrange avec un pantalon trop grand trop resserré à la taille et la chemise flottante –qui lui permettait de glisser ses mains dessus bien plus facilement– était magnifique, aux yeux d'Arthur. Il la dévorait du regard.

Merlin revint vite, et ils dinèrent ensemble, sur le même mode que l'après-midi. Arthur avait à peine remis un pantalon, et Merlin gardait les vêtements de son seigneur, essayant de s'enivrer de leur odeur. Le serviteur s'éclipsa quelques temps pour remplir ses devoirs de médecin, mais revint au soir tombant dans la chambre d'Arthur, dont il verrouilla la porte avec application. Arthur l'attendait nu dans le lit, et Merlin se pressa de se dévêtir à son tour et le rejoignit aussitôt. Mais trop fatigués tous les deux par leurs exploits du jour, et terrassés par l'amour de l'un pour l'autre enfin libre d'exploser au grand jour, ils se contentèrent de se serrer l'un contre l'autre et s'endormir ainsi, un même sourire béat aux lèvres. Un tel sentiment de félicité les enveloppait qu'ils plongèrent dans le sommeil en un instant.

...

Le soleil matinal les trouva toujours serrés l'un contre l'autre, poisseux de sueur à cause de la chaleur de l'autre corps, de la canicule toujours persistante, et des draps qui les avaient recouverts toute la nuit. Merlin s'éveilla le deuxième, et vit qu'Arthur avait l'air soucieux. Il s'était redressé légèrement, mais n'avait pas desserré son étreinte pour permettre à Merlin de poursuivre sa nuit. Quand le serviteur ouvrit les yeux, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Etonnamment, personne n'était venu déranger Arthur – le roi, tout de même– mais au vu de la température, ce n'était même pas étonnant. Camelot tournait au ralenti, et pouvait le faire sans son souverain, qui s'en accommodait très bien.

– Ça ne va pas Arthur ? demanda Merlin d'une toute petite voix, inquiet que son suzerain ait réfléchi à leur relation… dans le mauvais sens.

Arthur baissa les yeux vers lui et lui sourit tendrement, avant de lui plaquer un court baiser sur les lèvres.

– Rien à voir avec toi, le rassura-t-il, prouvant qu'il le connaissait par cœur. C'est ce qu'a dit Leon hier qui m'inquiète.

Du regard, Merlin l'invita à poursuivre.

– Une vieille femme est morte hier, soupira Arthur. Elle s'est évanouie à cause de la chaleur. Elle tenait sa petite-fille dans ses bras, et elle a eut le réflexe de protéger l'enfant dans sa chute… de fait, elle n'est pas tombée droite, mais a heurté un mur et… elle est morte en protégeant sa petite-fille, acheva Arthur, la gorge nouée.

Merlin ne dit rien, mais se blottit tout contre son roi. Il n'avait pas le pouvoir de rendre la vie à cette dame.

– Si cette température ne s'arrête pas je… je ne sais pas comment on va survivre, murmura Arthur, laissant entrapercevoir toute son angoisse. De telles situations, ou d'autres, risquent de se reproduire.

C'était un visage qu'il n'avait jamais en public. Le roi fort, digne, et sur lequel on pouvait compter, voilà celui qu'il était en public. Avec Merlin son meilleur ami, il se laissait aller un peu plus aux confidences. Mais c'était la première fois que Merlin voyait son visage ravagé par l'inquiétude pour son royaume, dans toute l'étendue de sa peur pour ses sujets. Il fut subjugué par la vision de cet Arthur totalement abandonné pour lui, lui prouvant une confiance en lui inébranlable.

– Ça passera, Sire, lui jura Merlin, malgré son absence de bases tangibles pour affirmer un tel fait. En attendant, voudriez-vous un bain ? proposa-t-il pour lui changer les idées.

Arthur le regarda, et vit au fond des prunelles bleues l'absolue confiance en lui de Merlin, et son amour dévastateur. Il trouva la force de lui sourire et d'acquiescer. Aussitôt son serviteur s'extirpa de ses bras et du lit, et aller cherche le bac nécessaire à leur bain commun.

Appréciant la vue de son amant penché vers le bassin de bois qu'il traînait vers le centre de la pièce, penché en avant, Arthur sentit sa virilité se réveiller et il glissa une main le long de son ventre en direction de son sexe, sans lâcher Merlin des yeux. Doucement, il commença à se caresser en regardant son valet se démener. Il soupçonnait d'ailleurs Merlin d'adopter cette position dans le seul but de l'exciter.

Puis Merlin se retourna vers lui et lui sourit, et Arthur le rejoignit près de la baignoire.

– Il faut de l'eau, Merlin, annonça-t-il laconiquement en contemplant le fond de bois.

Merlin haussa les épaules, et tendit la main. Ses yeux se gorgèrent d'or, il murmura des mots anciens, et une vague remplit la bassine d'une eau à la température fraiche, mais idéale pour leurs peaux brûlées.

Abasourdi, Arthur regarda la bassine. Puis Merlin y entra, et recueillit de l'eau entre ses mains. Qu'il laissa couler le long de son corps. Exactement la même vision que la veille. Arthur grogna, son sexe parfaitement éveillé désormais. Il regardait les gouttes glisser, dévaler le ventre plat, s'insinuer partout et cette fois Arthur aurait le droit d'aller les rejoindre.

– Arthur ? l'appela Merlin.

Ses yeux étaient voilés de désir, et il regardait Arthur droit vers l'entrejambe. Il reprit de l'eau entre les mains et s'aspergea sensuellement en bougeant lascivement le bassin. Au cas où Arthur n'ait pas compris ses intentions. Puis un fait frappa soudain Arthur.

Dans son esprit, tout se mélangea : Merlin et l'or liquide de ses yeux, Merlin et le nuage blanc, Merlin qui venait d'invoquer l'eau…

– Merlin ! s'exclama-t-il.

Et il fit trois enjambées, et pénétra dans le bassin. Debout comme Merlin, ils avaient à peine de l'eau à mi-cuisses et leurs sexes se touchaient. Mais aussi douloureuse que soit l'envie d'Arthur, il y avait une question plus importante à poser d'abord.

– D'où vient cette eau ? demanda précipitamment Arthur. Tu la crées ?

– Bien sûr que non, répondit Merlin, un peu vexé qu'Arthur ne s'occupe pas de lui comme prévu. Je ne peux pas créer un tel truc. C'est juste… comme si je la puisais directement du puits vers ici. Je sais d'où elle vient, donc… je la transfère ici. Je ne pourrais pas créer de la nourriture, mais si je sais où en trouver en cuisine, je pourrais les faire apparaître ici.

Une part du cerveau d'Arthur songea que ce serait bien pratique pour le petit-déjeuner, mais il y avait plus urgent.

– Et le nuage Merlin ? Le nuage d'hier ? Tu le « transportes » aussi ?

– Non. Lui, je le crée. Je suis un enfant de la magie, un enfant de la terre magique. Et je suis le plus grand sorcier jamais vu, d'après toutes les légendes. Je peux maîtriser les éléments… enfin, j'ai appris à le faire il y a quelques années.

– Alors tu peux faire pleuvoir sur tout le royaume, annonça gravement Arthur.

Il avait posé son front contre celui de son amant et le regardait fixement. La bouche de Merlin s'ouvrit en un o parfait de surprise. Il n'y avait pas songé.

– Théoriquement, oui… murmura-t-il. Mais c'est immense, ça me demanderait un tel pouvoir… je ne suis pas sûr d'en avoir la force.

– Je suis persuadé que si, corrigea Arthur.

Ses yeux s'illuminaient d'une foi en lui inébranlable.

– Et je peux te fournir la meilleure des motivations, affirma le roi.

Et il embrassa fougueusement Merlin, qui lui répondit aussitôt. Les deux amants se laissèrent glisser dans la baignoire, frissonnant quand l'eau les recouvrit totalement. Ils s'embrassaient à en perdre haleine, et Arthur avait plaqué Merlin contre le bord de bois. Et il se frottait contre lui en gémissant, et Merlin haletait en réponse. Arthur entama ses caresses. Il sentait la peau de Merlin vibrer, et il sut avec la certitude de son cœur qu'il s'agissait de la magie qui commençait à y courir.

Il intensifia alors le mouvement de ses mains sur les hanches si chatouilleuses, il marqua la peau si sensible du cou de Merlin d'un collier de suçons, il frotta son sexe contre le sien, et surtout recueillit chacune des gouttes sur ses lèvres. Merlin était réduit à l'état de poupée désarticulé, tête en arrière et râles de plaisir entre les mains d'Arthur. Mais cela ne suffisait pas pour lui faire convoquer toute sa magie à lui.

Alors avec un geste tendre, Arthur attrapa la main droite de son serviteur, et la plaça sur son sexe royal… puis très lentement, l'approcha de ses fesses, la glissa entre les deux et effleura sa propre entrée avec la main de Merlin. Electrisé, ce dernier appuya doucement.

– Je te promets qu'ensuite, je serais tout à toi, tu pourras me faire ce que tu veux, y compris me prendre… murmura Arthur d'un ton érotique.

Et pour parfaire ses dires, il fit appuyer Merlin un peu plus en grognant de plaisir.

Un bruit énorme et violent, assourdissant, résonna soudain dans le ciel. Et une pluie diluvienne s'abattit sur Camelot. Emerveillés par la pluie qui paraissait ne jamais pouvoir s'arrêter, Arthur et Merlin regardèrent la fenêtre d'un air béat. Puis d'un même mouvement, ils se ruèrent près de la vitre et regardèrent dehors. Déjà, les paysans avaient investi la cour du château et dansaient sous la pluie, tellement heureux de ce miracle. Merlin et Arthur échangèrent un regard et explosèrent de rire.

Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt sous la pluie de la cour eux aussi, habillés comme l'as de pique. Ils riaient, dansaient, tournoyaient avec le reste du peuple, tant le soulagement et le bonheur les faisaient éclater de joie. En une minute, ils furent trempés, et leurs vêtements collaient à leurs peaux, dessinant leurs corps.

Arthur tira Merlin dans un recoin sombre, jeta un coup d'œil à droite et à gauche, et plaqua Merlin contre le mur de pierre pour lui donner un profond baiser.

– Bien mieux qu'une courtisane, s'éleva une voix moqueuse auprès d'eux.

Gênés, ils se séparèrent brusquement… pour découvrir Leon devant eux, l'œil pétillant de malice.

– Je ne dirais rien, affirma-t-il en souriant. Et je suis même très content.

Il leur fit un clin d'œil et s'éloigna, et Arthur et Merlin explosèrent de rire tous les deux de nouveau.

Lorsqu'ils se calmèrent, Arthur contempla son serviteur et le dessin de ses muscles sous le tissu détrempé qui roulait sur sa peau. Des milliers de gouttelettes argentées parsemaient sa chevelure corbeau, et il n'avait jamais été plus beau. Il sourit bêtement, et Merlin lui rendit son sourire. Une fois l'instant de grâce passé, leurs corps non assouvis se rappelèrent à eux et ils se jetèrent dans les bras de l'autre, pour se frotter et se presser contre le corps aimé.

– Et si nous allions finir ce que vous m'aviez promis, Sire ? demanda Merlin au pavillon de son oreille, appuyant sa demande d'une main baladeuse appuyant avec insistance sur ses fesses.

Arthur sourit.

– Autant de fois que tu veux, jura-t-il.

Et Merlin l'embrassa en le traînant en direction des escaliers, histoire de rejoindre la chambre au plus vite, désireux de son roi à en mourir.

...

_Désolée du délire total… C'est un peu irréaliste, mais c'est un sacré défouloir ;) Par contre, qqn peut-il m'expliquer pourquoi ces deux-là finissent toujours par s'envoyer en l'air (et donc m'obliger à écrire des lemons plus ou moins complets) dans mes fics-cadeaux ? Pff, ils sont incorrigibles  
_

_(Et ouais, ils sont jeunes et en pleine forme, donc ils sont parfaitement capables de tenir le rythme de lapins que je leur impose ;) enfin, c'est surtout eux qui se sautent dessus hein !)_

_Joyeux anniversaire Arth' ! Les gouttes que tu aimais tant sont à l'honneur, j'espère que tu apprécieras ;)_

_Les autres, reviews ? :)_


End file.
